


I Just Wanted to Tell You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [31]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley gets a phone call from Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "Farewell to Storyville" and "Moon Over Bourbon Street" with spoilers up through the former. Written for prompt #434 'Phone.'

When Hayley answered her cellphone, she was surprised to hear Rebekah’s voice say “Hayley?”

“Rebekah?” Hayley answered.

“I was just calling to ask how you and my little niece were doing” said Rebekah.

“She and I are both fine” said Hayley.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Rebekah said. Even through the phone, Hayley could sense that Rebekah had something on her mind that she wasn’t sharing.

“Rebekah…is there another reason you called?” Hayley asked.

Hayley heard Rebekah take a deep breath. “I just wanted to tell you that I miss you. A lot.”

Hayley’s chest hurt. “I miss you too.”


End file.
